EvilxFlippy
by HTF-Yaoi
Summary: Short lemons for the pairing EvilxFlippy
1. Chapter 1

Evil was sitting on Flippy's bed waiting for him to finish taking his shower. He thought about Flippy naked and started to get aroused. Pretty soon Flippy was going to be as well.

Flippy had just finished rinsing shampoo out of his fur when arms wrapped around his waist. He gasped and looked over his shoulder at Evil. The male pulled him closer and licked his neck making the smaller male moan slightly. Even that small moan made Evil more aroused, he wanted to be inside him so bad, but he wanted Flippy to be just as horny as he was. It always made it more fun.

Evil continued to assault Flippy's neck, nipping at the soft fur. He ran his paws up and down his body softly, earning a louder moan. Flippy shivered and gasped as one of Evil's paws moved down to his area. Evil purred seductively in his ear and stroked his member.  
Flippy blushed slightly and moaned, "Ah, Evil."  
Evil stroked him harder till the male was panting and moaning to the point where Evil couldn't take it anymore.

Evil turned Flippy towards him and kissed him roughly. He grabbed the male's hips and rubbed against him to let him know that he wanted him now. Flippy moaned and wrapped his arms around Evil's neck.

Evil grabbed Flippy's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He pinned Flippy against the wall of the shower as he thrusted into him. Flippy moaned loudly into the kiss and gripped his fur. He wrapped his legs tighter to make Evil go in deeper.

Evil grunted and thrusted hard, breaking the kiss to bite Flippy's neck. Flippy moaned like crazy and nuzzled his neck. Evil moaned softly and thrusted deeper, hitting something.

Flippy cried out and started panting, "Evil, r-right there!"  
Evil smirked and grabbed Flippy's hips, thrusting harder into his spot again and again. Flippy moaned his name loudly and panted hard. Evil began to pant and moan louder in pleasure.

Evil felt himself going over the edge and thrusted as deep as he could. Flippy cried out as he came and Evil followed suit, screaming out Flippy's name.

Evil pulled out of him and held him close. Flippy panted softly and closed his eyes, exhausted.  
Evil kissed him softly and smiled, "Not yet babe, you have to dry off first."  
Evil helped Flippy out of the shower to dry off and carried the male to bed.

Evil held Flippy close and nuzzled his head as the male fell asleep fast. He closed his eyes and fell asleep not long after.


	2. Chapter 2

Flippy was sitting at the table working on his homework when a paw tapped his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, not seeing anyone.  
"Are you always going to fall for that?"  
The green male jumped and looked at the seat next to him, Evil, his older brother, was grinning at him.  
"Why don't you come watch a movie with me?" Evil nudged his shoulder lightly.

"I can't I have to finish my homework." Flippy started working again.  
Evil always tried to involve him in everything he did, but usually homework left the poor male swamped. Evil always got his done quickly and usually tried to help him, but Flippy never could learn fast.  
Evil smiled and took the pencil away from Flippy, "Come on, I'll help you with your homework after the movie."  
Flippy sighed and agreed, he could never say no to Evil. Especially when he tried so hard to be a good brother.

Most brothers Flippy knew of would tease their brothers and otherwise ignore them. Evil was different, he wanted to do everything he could to make Flippy happy and get him more involved in things. If it wasn't for him pushing, Flippy would never have become the best player on their school's soccer team.

Evil picked out a movie from the collection and put it in the DVD player.  
Flippy looked at him a little nervously, "It's not a horror is it?"  
Evil shook his head with a smile and sat down beside him on the couch, "As if I don't know you. It's a comedy, nothing scary."  
The younger male smiled a little and relaxed as Evil started the movie.

Half way through the movie Evil was starting to get bored. Flippy was laying down not really paying attention to the movie, he looked like he was spacing out. Evil couldn't help, but stare at him. Lately he started having feelings for him and found himself staring at his rear a few times. The male started to space out when he suddenly snapped out of it and quickly put a pillow over his lap.

Flippy looked up at him confused, "Are you ok?"  
"Y-Yeah...I'm fine." Evil forced a smile and shifted his legs uncomfortably.  
Flippy sat up and gave him a worried look, "Is your leg hurting?"  
"N-No..." Evil groaned and shifted his legs more, "Flippy, if I tell you something will you promise not to be mad?"  
"Why would I be mad?" Flippy looked at him confused again.

Evil couldn't find the right words to say it, he had only one idea. He grabbed Flippy and crushed their lips together. Flippy's eyes widened slightly and a blush rushed to his face. Evil wrapped his arms around Flippy's waist, pressing against him. The younger male didn't know what to do, he knew this was wrong, Evil was his brother. Yet he couldn't help, but enjoy it, everything about him was worth loving. His personality, his looks, he had everything Flippy could ever want in a person.

Flippy slowly wrapped his arms around Evil's neck, closing his eyes.  
Evil broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, "I love you Flippy, as more than a brother."  
"I love you too Evil," Flippy smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
Evil smiled widely and nuzzled the male's neck. He heard Flippy's soft purrs and licked his neck. Flippy gasped and moaned softly. Evil nipped at the soft fur and held the male closer against him. Flippy moaned louder and gasped again as Evil rubbed against him. Evil was already aroused and the male blushed as he realized that was the reason he was so uncomfortable earlier.

Evil unzipped his brother's jacket and kissed him as he slid it off. He started taking off the male's pants, till Flippy grabbed his paw.  
Flippy broke the kiss and looked up at him nervously, "W-Wait."  
"What's wrong?" It was Evil's turn to look confused.  
Flippy looked away embarrassed and Evil licked his cheek, "Flippy?"  
"I'm just nervous. What if it hurts?" Flippy looked back at him with tears in his eyes.

Evil knew how afraid Flippy was of getting hurt.  
"It's going to hurt a little, but it'll go away fast, I promise." Evil stroked his fur and smiled at him.  
Flippy nodded his head slowly for him to continue. Evil slid off his pants and took off his own clothes. He held Flippy close and licked the male's neck as he started pushing himself in slowly.

Flippy tensed up and whimpered softly, Evil was only half way in. Evil kissed him and caressed him softly hoping to help him relax. The male moaned a little and Evil felt him relax slightly. He went for Flippy's chest and started licking. Flippy purred and fully relaxed, he gave Evil a look that told him to continue.

Evil forced all of himself into the male and started thrusting slowly. Flippy gripped his fur and moaned his name softly. The older male thrusted into him faster and purred in satisfaction. Flippy started panting and teared up as Evil went harder. Evil grabbed the male's hips and thrusted deeper.  
Flippy nuzzled Evil's neck as the pleasure grew, "Evil...h-harder."  
Evil obeyed and thrusted into him as hard as he could. He felt himself hit something that made Flippy cry out.  
Flippy arched his back and panted harder, moaning Evil's name loudly. Evil moaned loudly and bit down softly on Flippy's neck, getting another gasp out of the male. He felt himself about to cum and forced himself to go deeper. He shouted out Flippy's name as he came. Flippy followed suit and came, screaming Evil's name.

Flippy panted tiredly and closed his eyes. Evil held him close and purred happily. The younger male fell asleep and Evil kissed his forehead. Finishing his homework would have to wait till morning.


End file.
